Generally, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more battery-powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, in contrast to electrified vehicles, are driven exclusively using an internal combustion engine. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
Traction batteries of electrified vehicles have an optimal operating temperature range. Operating the traction battery within the optimal operating temperature range can, among other things, improve the operational efficiency of the traction battery. Heating or cooling the traction battery can be required to bring the traction battery within the optimal operating temperature range.